Droplets Of Warmth
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "You make me strive for my best." -Aomine Daiki Oneshot


"Splish splosh, Splish splosh."

The first few droplets of rain descended from the gloom above, refracting spectrums of light.

"Splish splosh, Splish splosh."

A few more droplets.

"Splish splosh,"

It became a downpour.

I grasped my file tightly, watching streaks of glowing lightning slash the skies into crackled pieces. He was right beside me. Aomine frustratingly ran his hand through his his dark blue hair.

"Dammnit." He muttered.

I felt my heart constrict in my ribcage. His voice always sent unconscious shivers down my spine, and I was pretty sure he'd never know.

"We're going to have to run without an umbrella." He stated, deep blue eyes piercing into mine.

I froze, stunned. "What? No! I have a test tomorrow... I-I can't risk falling ill!" I voiced my opinion, nervous, and unclear about the outcome. This was one thing I couldn't stand, risking my health. To make things worse, we were both in white uniform. I was wearing a white, almost translucent blouse, mind you.

Aomine sighed, uttering barely audible curses as he forcefully thrust his cellphone and wallet into my hands. He plopped his bag against the pillar of the high rise building we were seeking refuge under and muttered,

"I'll make a run for it. Just stay here. I'll be back."

I couldn't stop him. The colorless droplets fell with increasing intensity, staining the thin, pale fabric which clothed his contrasting tan skin. He sprinted as fast as his toned legs could carry him. From where I stood, I could see him vigorously shaking his head to get rid of the excessive droplets. I would've smiled in amusement, but I was too anxious. Then he disappeared out of my sights, into the lift of his block.

Now there was nothing to do. I let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the pillar. I toyed with the tangled earpieces which dangled from his cellphone. They were dark blue with little basketball imprints. Hm, so like him. I felt guilty for having him have to do this, but feeling just a tad bit happy wasn't avoidable in my case. I pressed the buttons to his phone, and the glaring wallpaper made me smile gently.

Him with his arm around Tetsuya. Both grinning happily towards the camera without a care in the world. They were grins of happiness, triumphant and grand. Heavy, gold medals slung around their necks, new and shiny. The rest of their old team cheering in the blurred background. I smiled wryly, remembered watching Aomine from my window as a thirteen year old girl, entranced at how he was so agile, so... Powerful. So passionate about what he did.

I supposed he was what motivated me to do better since then. Motivation evoked, I started to pull my below-average grades up, referencing book after book, revising sum after sum. Essays, reports and assessments started piling up on my tables. The once empty bookshelf in the corner of my room was lined with trophies and medals, each a mark of my hard-earned progress. I thought it was helping me even until I went to high school. I guess I thought wrong.

I was avoided. Nobody wanted to go near the science freak. Nobody wanted to eat lunch with me. Nobody wanted to talk to the 'girl who always looked down on others with her results'. I never did that. No one wanted to be friends. Even my close friends had left me, claiming that I had become 'too smart' for them. I was alone for a long time.

Gradually I got used to it. Lunch had always on the rooftop since then. I'd pack a lunch and take it with me to school. The rooftop was quiet, serene. A place where no one could come near me, a form of escape. I sometimes even enjoyed being alone up there. I thought it'd never change. I thought I could spend the remainder of my Touou years calmingly like that.

Then he showed up.

It was a usual day, I had been eating lunch on the rooftop, basking in the occasional breeze that would occur. The door to the rooftop creaked opened, something that had not happened for sixteen months. I peered curiously, only to meet the dark orbs of Aomine Daiki. I retracted instinctively.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You mean I can't come up here? Last time I checked the rooftop was accessible to students. Now don't disturb me." He stated as a matter-of-factly. He yawned, before slumping against a wall and dozing off.

I observed him carefully. He had long lashes, and large eyes. His skin was tanned, just like how it had been five years ago, if not tanner. His breathing was steady, relaxed. I poked his cheek, and he yelled in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You are bruised..." I mumbled, retrieving ointment out from my skirt pocket and gently applying it into his cheek. I had expected him to avoid me as well, like everyone else. But he just sat there, silent, allowing me to apply the medication.

That was our first meeting. We grew close. He became my only friend. I developed the smallest of crushes on him, but I knew that he would never return it. He had more important things to worry about, and so did I. Accepting the fact that we were worlds apart, two different existences altogether was the toughest thing, but I convinced myself that this was the right thing to do.

A snap brought me out of my reverie.

A panting, soaked-through Aomine stood in front of me, gripping a large umbrella for two. He didn't even have a change of clothes. How silly. I giggled in amusement, ignoring his expression of blatant confusion. Droplets skimmed down his frame, darkening the cement flooring. I stood up, allowing him to catch his breath before handing him my bottle of water. He uncapped it and drunk from it, only getting himself more drenched than before. He opened the umbrella, and I hastily got under it. Walking in comfortable silence towards his place for the purpose of homework, I calculated how much time we had left. I felt an arm around my shoulder.

It was warm, gentle, inviting. I glanced upwards, my fringe blocking my field of vision slightly. I met the same pair of onyx orbs. I averted my gaze instantly, trying to ignore him. The arm extricated itself from my shoulder and moved to caressing my cheek, and then shifting the fringe aside. I flushed in embarrassment, still not willing to look at him. Aomine chuckled, before pressing his lips to my forehead. I glowed red, already in complete embarrassment.

"Aomine-"

"Daiki. Call me Daiki, just once, okay?" He softly whispered.

He was out to really embarrass me. I blushed, stuttering out his name.

"D-Daiki."

He grinned, pressing his lips upon my forehead.

"Thanks, _y/n_"


End file.
